Home Birth
by phoenix545
Summary: Akashi wants to have a home birth because Midorima is a doctor.


**Warnings: AkashixMidorima, mpreg, ukeAkashi. **

**If you do not like any of these please do not read. **

**Thank you and Enjoy! **

"We should have a home birth." the red haired male said as his husband put his on his 8 month stomach.

The others eyes went wide "wha-what?!" he asked like Akashi said the most ridicules thing in the world.

"I think we should have a home birth." Akashi repeated.

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's too risky."

'How? Your a doctor."

"Yes I am! But, what if I mess up?! What if I loose you?"

"Then it happens. You follow faith right?" Midorima growled in response. Of course Akashi would hit him with that.

"No means no. We are going to a hospital."

"I don't take orders from you."

"Really? Well let me recall that one night-"

"Which one? The one we first had sex or the one you knocked him up?" the ginger asked which made the others eyebrow twitch and blush.

"The one we first had sex! Because that night you obeyed and did everything I told you to do." the with the glasses smirked while the other had an annoyed face "so there for you do take orders from me. We are not having a home birth and that is final!"

Akashi rolled his eyes.

_9 months later_

Midorima was sleeping next to his pregnant wife. Well, he wasn't really sleeping because he knew that any minute his water could break since he was way past his due date. Akashi said it was just a late birth and not to get worked up over it. So, he decided to take his wife's advice and sleep. About maybe 5 hours later he felt something in the bed. Like...wait did he piss the bed?! Midorima pulled the covers up to discover its not pee. He quickly turned his attention to Akashi who was sleeping soundly. His water must have broke...and he's sleeping through it?! The water on the bed was half dry so his water must have broke a while ago.

'How the?!' Mindorima thought "Seijuro!" he pushed the other on the shoulder lightly "Seijuro!" he pushed a little harder which made the male wake up.

"Huh? Shi-! Ow! What the hell!" the pain he felt in his lower body was unbearable.

"Your in labor and your probaly half way through bu now. Come on, we need to get to the hospital." the green haired male tried to stay completely calm even though he was panicking inside.

"I-I can barely even move. I-it hurts so much." Akashi said holing back tears.

"Hold on. Get out from the covers and on your hands and knees. I'll see how far you are." Midorima instructed. The ginger nodded doing as he was told even though he doesn't take orders from anyone. Pulling his pants down and moving on his hands and knees no matter how much it pained him.

The green haired male took a look and went wide eyed "o-oh my God! I can almost see the head!" he looked at Akashi "did you seriously wait?!"

"No! I swear I didn't feel anything until you woke me up! So you can see the head right? Thats-!" he was cut off my the pain again.

"Okay, okay. Remain calm. Stay calm. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm freaking out!"

"Shintaro!"

"Sorry, but what are we going to do?! If we got to the hospital now you'll surly just give birth in the car!"

"Do it here then."

"Look, yes I am a doctor, but I'm not use to this kind of stuff. So, right now I am useless."

"Shintaro! Does it really look like I'm up for a argument? Or even a conversation?!"

"Okay! Fine! Will do a home birth..." the red head nodded while the green haired male got back down in his position "alright let's see-! I-I can really see the head this time! Oh my God! Seijuro! Were you pushing that whole time we were talking?!"

"Y-yeah."

"Wow, my wife is really strong."

"Oh shut up!"

"Keep it up because You've made great progress." Akashi nodded again then grabbed the bedsheets in a fist and then began pushing. It didn't take very long, maybe 20 to 30 minutes. The green haired male used his lucky scissors to cut the cord.

"Its a boy!" Midorima smiled proudly and walked over to hand Akashi the boy in his arms. The red head smiled as the baby was put into his arms. He examined the baby and smiled brighter.

"He looks like you, Shintaro." the father was so happy he could barely even speak.

Midorima kissed the gingers cheek "you're amazing."

"What do you want to name him?" Akashi yawned.

"You know I was thinking about that."

"Hmm, really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking Mamoru. What do you think?"

"Mamoru Midorima ," Akashi whispered "I love it."

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
